


Tendre la main

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bill Falls in Love, Dreamscapes, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mabel Has a New Boyfriend, No Porn, Non-Consensual Touching, Psychopaths In Love, Romance, Triangle Bill Cipher, Twisted
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est toujours risqué, la première fois que l'on tend la main vers quelqu'un. C'est ouvrir une petite porte vers son cœur et laisser l'autre en emporter une partie avec lui - et possiblement le réduire en pièces.</p><p>Dipper ne tenait pas à tendre la main à Bill - il avait déjà donné. Mais si c'était celui-ci qui, pour la première fois, tendait la sienne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tendre la main

C'est toujours risqué, la première fois que l'on tend la main vers quelqu'un. C'est ouvrir une petite porte vers son cœur et laisser l'autre en emporter une partie avec lui - et possiblement le réduire en pièces.  
Wendy l'avait rejeté avant même qu'il puisse lui faire sa déclaration en bonne et due forme; il n'était pas prêt, et ses attentes avaient été piétinées alors qu'elles n'étaient encore qu'à l'état de bourgeons. Toutefois, il n'y avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Wendy, elle s'était simplement efforcée d'être honnête avec lui et il n'en aurait pas attendu moins de sa part. Elle n'avait pas été cruelle avec lui : il avait eu le droit de rester son ami, et il était content que ça se soit terminé comme ça - même s'il aurait préféré évidemment une fin bien meilleure à cette petite aventure.  
C'était une toute autre paire de manches avec Bill.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as, Pine Tree, à marmonner dans ton p'tit coin tout seul ?"  
La voix exaspérante mais également familière de Bill était toujours teintée d'un éternel sarcasme qui décontenançait Dipper; il s'était toujours dit prêt à la détester avec vigueur, mais n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Elle déclenchait chez lui un frisson d'excitation épidermique.  
"Oh, arrête de faire cette tête, je vais finir par m'inquiéter, moi !"  
Malgré le fait que Dipper puisse facilement percevoir l'ironie dans ces paroles, il ressentit néanmoins un léger pincement au cœur.  
Il se considérait pourtant comme quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il savait donc que c'était illogique, déraisonnable, stupide, et probablement dangereux: pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui. Bien que connaissant tous ses torts, il voulait que Bill Cipher le reconnaisse comme un égal. L'apprécie, d'une certaine façon.  
Ce qu'il éprouvait était complexe, impossible à expliquer. Il aurait préféré le haïr de tout son être et ne pas subir cette ambiguïté.  
La vérité, c'était que malgré un esprit clairement déviant, Bill l'amusait.  
Il était tel un magicien exécutant des tours, et Dipper était fasciné. Il avait cette manière de s'exprimer, comme devant un public captivé, qui le rendait à la fois drôle et charismatique. Dipper ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui.  
"A quoi tu penses, Pine Tree ? Tu vas pas m'obliger à aller creuser dans ta cervelle, quand même ?"  
Dipper grimaça. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille !, rétorqua-t-il sans grande conviction.  
"Hohoho, la brindille se rebelle. A la bonne heure ! Je les préfère combatifs, ça donne meilleur goût à la viande...", susurra Bill en grossissant de façon inquiétante.  
\- Tu n'as même pas de bouche !, répliqua Dipper, non sans frémir.  
"Oh, tu ne vas pas remettre ça..."  
Bill se rapprocha de lui, si près que Dipper sentait son aura brillante irradier sa chaleur sur la peau de son visage.  
"Je vois.", déclara simplement le triangle en le fixant de son œil unique.  
Dipper se raidit. Il n'avait tout de même pas lu dans ses pensées...si ?  
\- Quoi ?  
"Tout.", répondit Bill d'une voix sépulcrale.  
Le garçon se détourna; aussitôt le triangle voleta devant lui.  
"D'habitude ça t'excite quand je t'agite sous le nez tout mon savoir sur les secrets de l'univers !"  
\- Pas aujourd'hui Bill, marmotta Dipper en se cachant derrière la couverture épaisse du journal, qu'il fit mine de lire pour la cent-unième fois.  
Une petite main noire abaissa le livre et une autre lui releva le menton.  
"Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?"  
\- Laisse-moi !, le repoussa Dipper.  
Le triangle se figea dans les airs, l’œil écarquillé.  
"Très bien.", dit-il d'un ton glacial avant de disparaître.  
Dipper poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son secret était sauf. 

En plus de deux mille ans d'histoire, Bill avait eut le temps de vivre presque toutes les expériences possibles et imaginables. Les rares premières fois qui lui restaient à expérimenter étaient d'autant plus précieuses qu'elles étaient souvent inatteignables.  
Ce n'était pas nouveau pour Bill d'entretenir des liens étroits avec un humain. C'était au contraire quelque chose dont il était friand. Malgré un certain mépris pour ces créatures bipèdes au cerveau primitif, il n'en demeurait pas moins fasciné par leurs capacités d'interaction, leur habileté à évoluer, et à s'adapter aux conditions même les plus extrêmes.  
Mais ce n'était jamais allé au delà de la simple manipulation ; Bill aimait jouer avec ses pions, les observer agir, toutefois il ne s'impliquait jamais assez dans le jeu pour être atteint lorsqu'il perdait un de ses joujoux.  
Il n'imaginait pas perdre Dipper un jour. Il savait que cela arriverait. Objectivement, il pouvait calculer les jours qui les séparaient de la fin irrémédiable de leur relation : néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'attacher peu à peu, ce qui était, de son point de vue, une très mauvaise idée.  
Malheureusement, Bill était aussi imprévisible qu'un feu de forêt. Il faisait parfois – souvent – des choix absurdes, dans le seul but de s'amuser, parce qu'après avoir passé autant de temps dans le Paysage Mental, tout avait l'air trop terne. Ennuyeux.  
Aussi avait-il le plus grand mal à résister à la tentation de tomber amoureux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait entièrement contrôler, et c'était un sentiment tout neuf, qu'il aimait tâtonner, examiner sous tous les angles pour savoir comment il fonctionne.  
Seulement, il n'avait pas encore réussi à le décortiquer suffisamment pour comprendre. Il savait juste que c'était là, que ça attendait son heure pour lui faire mal, au moment où il ne s'y attendrait pas.  
C'était terriblement excitant. C'était comme une menace permanente qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, et il était incapable de s'en défaire.  
Il pouvait bien rationaliser, lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Dipper Pines, l'embrouillamini qui lui servait en quelque sorte d'âme se mettait à pulser comme un cœur à l'intérieur de la matière jaune triangulaire qui lui servait d'enveloppe corporelle.  
Et il aimait ça. C'était nouveau, c'était addictif.  
C'était être vivant et repousser ses limites.

Dipper l'évitait ; il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas la solution. Il savait qu'il y aurait confrontation un jour ou l'autre, et qu'alors, quelqu'un en souffrira.  
Il pensait souvent à Bill, trop souvent pour que ce soit normal, pour que ce soit acceptable. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il ne devait pas lui faire confiance, et cependant, il désirait sa compagnie. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur lui, rire de ses plaisanteries, et s'horrifier un peu quand il allait trop loin.  
Il n'était qu'un môme de douze ans après tout. Il avait le droit de rêver d'une relation étrange, à la fois palpitante et dangereuse, avec un être surnaturel aux intentions ambiguës.  
Mais comme il était sensé être malin, il ne voulait pas se laisser duper une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait pas admettre ces sentiments confus qui se bousculaient pour sortir ; ça n'aurait pas été très intelligent de sa part.  
Sans doute que Bill l'aurait aussi méprisé pour ça.  
Alors il ne devait pas savoir.  
"Tu vas finir par me vexer, Pine Tree, à force de m'ignorer !", geignit le démon triangle en lui tournant autour.  
Sa voix était encore plus agaçante que d'habitude.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, c'est tout, répliqua Dipper, buté.  
Bill soupira dramatiquement :  
"Et je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?"  
\- Rien, répondit le garçon. J'ai juste compris que tu me manipulais. Si je continue à te parler, je vais finir par commettre une erreur que tu exploiteras à ton avantage.  
"Tu ne peux pas juste me rejeter maintenant Pine Tree", susurra Bill. "Nous sommes amis après tout."  
Dipper lui tourna résolument le dos.  
\- Non.  
"Non ?", répéta le démon sur un ton inquiétant. "Non ?"  
Les oreilles de Dipper rougirent mais il ne se retourna pas. Il se racla la gorge et prononça :  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais appelé, jamais invoqué, jamais réclamé. C'est toujours toi qui viens, pour te moquer de moi et me jouer des tours. Mais c'est terminé. Disparais.  
Il abandonna Bill à sa stupéfaction en le plantant là. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder.  
Il était déterminé à ne pas se laisser envahir par l'irrationalité de ses émotions. Il avait été suffisamment naïf. Plus question d'être encore une marionnette.

L'amitié était une plaisanterie que Bill aimait jouer à ceux qui y croyait. Il ne s'était jamais investi dans ce type de rapport ; prétendre l'entretenir était juste un bon moyen pour manipuler ceux avec qui il désirait jouer.  
Mais Pine Tree ne jouait pas le jeu. Pine Tree trichait.  
Et Bill se retrouvait pris au piège, coincé par sa propre fourberie. Ce qu'il ressentait n'était ni amusant, ni agréable. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui faisait perdre de sa contenance dans ce que Dipper avait dit. Quelque chose de brutal l'avait heurté de plein fouet, sans que cela soit physique, évidemment, toutefois il s'y connaissait suffisamment pour savoir reconnaître un choc affectif.  
Dipper avait réussi l'exploit de lui infliger une douleur morale ! Il pouffa de rire à cette idée, mais même son rire sonnait faux.  
Il ressentait des sentiments extrêmes et puissants dans cette situation. C'était très inhabituelle, plus encore que la relation ambiguë qu'il entretenait avec Pine Tree. Bien que très forts, ils l'affaiblissaient en le rendant presque anxieux, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.  
Il voulait se réconcilier au plus vite avec Dipper. Cependant, était-ce la meilleure chose à faire ?  
Son ego et son intelligence lui soufflaient que non. Néanmoins, cette autre partie de lui-même, qui poussait comme de la mauvaise herbe, prenant peu à peu le contrôle de ses actes, ne pensait qu'à ça.  
Seul son instinct malin le retenait. Il était un démon. Il ne pouvait pas aller s'excuser – si encore ça avait été un mensonge, mais il ne pouvait s'excuser sincèrement. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il recherchait la compagnie de Dipper parce que c'était la seule qui le satisfaisait.  
Il ne pouvait tendre la main, bien que, paradoxalement, il en ait envie.  
Bill n'était pas non plus habitué à résister : il faisait toujours ce qui lui plaisait, sans se contraindre d'aucune façon à des actions ennuyeuses.  
Seulement il se trouvait dans l'impasse car, quoi qu'il fasse, une partie de lui serait irrémédiablement contrariée. Que ce soit son désir de réconciliation ou son immense orgueil, le choix qu'il avait à faire égratignera forcément l'un des deux au passage.  
Il ne voulait pas décider. Il voulait que Pine Tree vienne de lui-même.  
Alors il attendit. La patience était son maître-mot après tout.  
Sauf que Dipper ne vînt pas le chercher...

Étonnamment, le temps passa très vite. Dipper s'aperçut qu'il pouvait très bien occuper chaque moment de ses journées afin d'avoir toujours l'esprit rempli et d'être trop épuisé le soir pour réfléchir davantage. Entre ses recherches à propos des mystères de Gravity Falls et les amusements plus normaux auxquels il était invité à participer, il n'avait pas une seconde à lui.  
Il n'avait pas oublié Bill pour autant, loin de là ; il se trouvait toujours dans un coin de sa pensée, ricanant, trop heureux de pouvoir surgir à tout moment. Sauf que Dipper ne le laissait pas faire.  
Au fil des semaines, il commença à croire qu'il s'était peut-être emballé. D'une part, il avait bien réussi à s'en détacher, puisqu'il avait résisté à la tentation de l'appeler. Et d'autre part...Bill ne l'avait pas contacté.  
Sans doute s'était-il imaginé des choses, lorsqu'il avait cru que le démon marquait un certain intérêt pour le ridicule être humain qu'il était. Peut-être que ses sentiments n'avaient été que le reflet de cette attirance qu'il percevait chez l'autre, et qu'ils s'affadiraient avec le temps, puisqu'ils ne reposaient sur rien de tangibles...  
C'était du moins ce qu'il s'était persuadé de croire, et il était très content de cette décision qui lui avait évité de se retrouver dans la situation inconfortable d'une affection non-retournée – il avait déjà donné cet été pour ça.  
Avec le recul, il réalisait que c'était stupide : Bill n'était même pas humain. Et il ne ressentait sûrement rien, rien du tout pour le gamin paumé venu passé ses vacances dans le coin...pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ?  
C'était un fantasme, une idée perverse de son esprit qui l'avait convaincu que Bill le trouvait attirant, en dépit de leurs différences. C'était naïf. C'était honteux.  
Ça ne lui nouait pas la gorge. Ça ne lui faisait pas monter les larmes aux yeux.  
« J'ai un nouveau petit-ami !! », annonça joyeusement Mabel, le tirant brusquement de sa rêverie.  
Il cligna des yeux en détournant la tête pour que sa sœur ne le voit pas, et se frotta furieusement les paupières avant de répondre :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?  
D'habitude il n'était pas aussi brutal. Mais il en avait assez d'être patient avec tout le monde, d'attendre gentiment que les autres fassent des efforts pour le comprendre et l'aimer.  
Cependant, Mabel n'en prit pas le moins du monde ombrage.  
\- Roh, tu fais encore ta mauvaise tête, Monsieur Grognon ? Tu te morfonds toujours pour Wendy ?  
\- Je ne me morfonds pas !, se défendit Dipper.  
Mabel eut une moue dubitative :  
\- Ah oui ?  
Elle lui tira sur les joues, le faisant grimacer. Il la repoussa et elle croisa les bras.  
\- Si ! Et ça fait des semaines en plus ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouder dans ton coin ! J'ai beau essayé de te dérider, quand j'arrive à te faire sortir, tu es tellement de mauvaise humeur que ça gâche tout !  
Dipper tomba de haut. Il pensait pourtant l'avoir assez bien caché. Il était même sûr d'être en train de s'en remettre, tout doucement. Il ne relisait plus aussi souvent les pages parlant de Bill dans le Journal, il ne faisait plus – presque plus – ces rêves étranges et réconfortants de baisers et d'étreintes fugaces dans le noir, qui avait nourri une partie de son intérêt naissant pour le démon – même si techniquement, il n'avait pas de bouche, et c'était juste totalement improbable que ça arrive.  
\- Tu as la tête ailleurs, fit remarquer Mabel. Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à savoir où. Ce n'est pas Wendy, n'est-ce pas ?  
Dipper rougit, mais il tenta quand même de sourire, sachant toutefois que ça sonnait faux :  
\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Je vais faire un effort...alors, ce petit-ami ? Qui est-il ? Pas un zombie j'espère !  
Il feignait l'enthousiasme, mais il avait le cœur lourd. Néanmoins Mabel fit semblant d'y croire et se plongea dans une description détaillée de son nouveau Roméo.  
Au moins, cela le distrayait un peu de ses propres problèmes.

C'est toujours risqué, la première fois que l'on tend la main vers quelqu'un. Il y a toujours un risque de voir ses espoirs déçus.  
Dipper l'avait rejeté, et les petits jeux qu'il avait prévu de lui infliger étaient tous tombés à l'eau en même temps ; il n'y avait rien de moins amusant que de se réhabituer à la solitude après avoir goûté à la compagnie de quelqu'un que l'on apprécie – même s'il s'agit d'un être inférieur aux capacités intellectuelles limitées. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience par le passé : la frustration ne lui allait pas au teint. Elle le rendait furieux et incontrôlable – plus que d'ordinaire –, elle rendait ses humeurs instables, lui faisant délaisser sa jovialité coutumière pour des bouderies emplies de ruminations qui n'étaient agréables pour personne – et surtout pas pour lui-même, ce qui était évidemment le plus important.  
Passer encore plusieurs centaines d'années sans être invoqué, à flotter dans les limbes sans forme physique ni puzzle humain à déchiffrer, n'était pas dans ses intentions. C'était plus ennuyeux que la mort, et Bill ne pouvait pas mourir, ce qui rendaient les choses encore pires.   
Dipper en revanche, le pouvait, et dans quelques années – si peu de temps, à l'échelle des millénaires vécus par Bill - le garçon ne serait plus qu'un tas de poussières. Il n'aurait alors plus jamais l'occasion de profiter de sa charmante naïveté, de (presque) gentiment le tourmenter et de rire de lui comme il l'avait fait pendant toute une partie de l'été, pointant sans scrupules ses faiblesses et les exploitant à son avantages pour lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, telle une docile petite marionnette.   
Il s'agissait là d'activités qui, il devait bien le reconnaître, finiraient sans doute par lui manquer.  
Il comptait bien réagir avant que la fracture entre eux soit irrémédiable, et quitte à obtenir une réaction digne de ce nom, il n'allait pas faire dans la dentelle.

Les fleurs n'étaient pas la tasse de thé de Dipper – il ne les détestait pas, simplement lorsqu'il se réveilla pour trouver une gerbe de marguerites, de pissenlits, de boutons d'or et de liserons déposée sur son oreiller tout autour de sa tête, il grimaça de stupeur.  
« Mabeeeeel ! », appela-t-il.  
Mais sa sœur n'était nulle part en vue ; ses draps étaient encore en vrac, prouvant qu'elle était levée. Dipper balaya son lit de tous végétaux, sans le moindre état d'âme, puis il sortit pour descendre rapidement les escaliers, toujours en pyjama, et rejoindre la cuisine.  
« Mabeeeel, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de... »  
Il se figea face au spectacle surréaliste qui l'attendait.  
La table était garnie de plats plus ou moins exotiques, plus ou moins étranges – du gâteau au chocolat fumant recouvert d'un glaçage couleur sang aux brochettes de lard grillé tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, en passant par la montagne de nachos trempées dans du beurre de cacahuète.  
Mais le plus étrange était sans le moindre doute possible le triangle jaune muni d'un chapeau haut de forme qui flottait devant la gazinière, un charmant tablier attaché autour de sa taille.  
\- Yellooooow Pine Tree, déclara Bill en se retournant. Ça faisait un bail !  
A ce moment précis, Dipper comprit qu'il rêvait. Bill Cipher ne lui apparaissait jamais ailleurs, de toute manière. Même s'il avait été capable de lui rendre un peu d'affection, ça n'aurait jamais été réel. C'était voué à l'échec par avance.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, interrogea le garçon en trempant le doigt dans un bol de gélatine violette, qui, constata-t-il, était au parfum myrtille.  
\- Je ne suis pas très doué pour ces choses-là, alors j'essaye de te faire plaisir. Ça a marché ?  
\- Pourquoi me faire plaisir ? Où est passé le monstre qui voulait remplacer mes yeux par des têtes de nourrissons ?  
Bill se tourna vers lui, le sourcil froncé et le ton vaguement offensé.  
\- Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça. Tu as vraiment de drôles d'idées. Tu as pensé à consulter ?  
Dipper éclata de rire, incapable de se refréner devant l'absurde de cette situation.  
\- C'est toi qui dit ça ?  
Le démon flotta jusqu'à lui et glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Le rire de Dipper s'interrompit et il frissonna en sentant les petits doigts se frayer un chemin sur son cuir chevelu, envoyant un courant glacé le long de son échine – mais ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant.  
\- Et pourquoi je ne voudrais pas te faire plaisir ? J'aime quand tu as du plaisir, Pine Tree. J'adore te regarder...  
Le garçon rougit brusquement jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que Bill se penchait pour susurrer davantage :  
\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais te faire, si je voulais. Le plaisir que je pourrais t'apporter...  
Dipper aurait voulu rétorquer. Il en avait les capacités, mais sa voix était bloquée dans sa gorge, et à mesure que le bras de Bill s'allongeait pour descendre sur son torse, il oubliait littéralement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.  
\- Hey !  
\- Ne fais pas semblant, répliqua vivement la créature en glissant ses doigts sous son t-shirt, contre son ventre. Ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout...  
\- Qui a dit que je faisais semb...  
Bill leva l’œil au ciel en coupant, l'air exaspéré :  
\- Tu ne vois pas que je fais des efforts ? Alors tais-toi et laisse-toi faire !  
Dipper agrippa le poignet du démon, pour tenter de l'écarter.  
\- Quels efforts ? Tu fais exprès de...  
Il ne savait pas exactement ce que Bill faisait au juste. Il savait juste que ça lui déplaisait.  
La petite main noire s'aventura sous la ceinture élastique de son pyjama.  
\- Biiiiill !, gémit le garçon en se tortillant, brusquement mal à l'aise.  
\- Ça c'est plutôt agréable, commenta l'interpellé sur un ton narquois. Mieux que tes jérémiades habituelles.  
Il referma les doigts sur un morceau de chair qui pendait – il devina assez facilement de quoi il s'agissait, car il avait beau ne pas être un mammifère, il savait néanmoins comment ceux-ci fonctionnaient et copulaient. Il serra sans exagérer, n'ayant pas pour but de lui faire mal – pour l'instant.  
Dipper sursauta et poussa un couinement pathétique, tandis qu'il essayait sans grand succès de le repousser, une fois encore.   
En son for intérieur, Bill se réjouit allègrement. Enfin, il obtenait une réaction digne de ce nom.  
\- Ne fais pas çaaa !, hoqueta Dipper, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes, apeuré.  
Lui n'avait aucune idée des intentions de Bill, et sa force en ces lieux – son domaine – le terrifiait. Tout le décor autour d'eux était en train de fondre, et Bill comprit que s'il insistait trop, le rêveur risquait de se réveiller.  
Il soupira de frustration et se rapprocha pour caresser la joue du garçon.  
\- Dis, Pine Tree, quel choix il me reste ? Tu refuses toujours de me voir.  
Embarrassé, Dipper déglutit ; il avait toujours une conscience aiguë de la pression exercée sur son sexe, mais celle-ci devenait plus caressante, faisant doucement monter une émotion un peu différente et non dénuée d'une certaine satisfaction à l'idée d'être choyé par une créature aussi puissante.  
C'était sa première fois, du moins lui semblait-il. Personne n'avait jamais voulu le toucher de la sorte. Bien sûr, le fait que ce soit Bill était effrayant en soi, mais ça n'en restait pas moins une situation unique – qui, peut-être, susurrait un coin de son esprit, ne se reproduirait jamais.  
La peur qu'il ressentait n'atténuait en rien son plaisir ; l'augmentait en partie, d'ailleurs. C'était devenu un sentiment riche et compliqué, qu'il nourrissait pour Bill depuis un moment et sur lequel il avait refusé de trop s'attarder.  
Lui-même était tout aussi piégé : quel choix lui restait-il, sinon d'accepter sa défaite ?  
\- Pourquoi tu es toujours...si..., marmonna Dipper, la voix engluée de sanglots qui ne voulaient pas sortir.  
\- Si quoi ?  
La question était rhétorique. Bill n'avait qu'un petit effort à faire pour lire ce qu'il voulait dans l'esprit du garçon. Son œil s'écarquilla.  
\- Si méchant, finit par lâcher le garçon.  
Bill pouffa. Ce n'était pas le mot auquel il s'était attendu et celui-ci laissait transparaître un tel degrés de naïveté que c'en était définitivement touchant – même pour quelque chose comme lui.  
Les pensées de Dipper n'étaient pas sous forme de mots, alors Bill savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire ; et si « méchant » en faisait bel et bien parti, ça ne résumait absolument pas toute la frustration, ainsi que le désir entrelacé d'appréhension et de narcissisme, en bref tout cet imbroglio complexe qu'éprouvait le petit humain à son égard. Il lui était difficile – oui, même pour lui – de démêler l'écheveau de toutes ces émotions typiques des mortels.  
\- Tu trouves que je suis méchant Pine Tree ? J'avais pourtant l'impression de te faire du bien. Tu n'aimes pas que je masse tes organes génitaux ? Tu veux autre chose ?  
Ses doigts s'allongèrent et vinrent se glisser entre les fesses du garçon, contre son anus serré, vierge de toute pénétration – ce que le démon se proposait de remédier. Dipper poussa un cri d'animal blessé et Bill retira sa main vivement :  
\- Je plaisantais !  
Il continua néanmoins de presser ses joues entre ses paumes, comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés – et pourtant, si peu de temps pour un être aussi vieux que Bill.  
\- Pou-pourquoi tu fais ça ?, gémit Dipper.  
\- Sans doute parce que je t'aime bien, Pine Tree, répliqua le triangle d'un ton sarcastique. Et peut-être que pour moi aussi, c'est la première fois. Tu y as pensé ?  
L’œil se rapprocha, envahissant le champ de vision du rêveur.  
\- Tu vas mourir, gronda Bill d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour t'amuser avec moi pour le temps qu'il te reste ? Vous autres, sacs de viande, avez une durée de consommation très courte...  
Dipper tendit la main, pour le repousser ou bien se protéger. Bill la prit doucement et la caressa avec son pouce, faisant naître la chaleur d'une flamme bleue dans sa paume.  
\- Seulement dans les rêves..., murmura le garçon.  
\- Et la majeure partie de tes pensées, compléta Bill avec un amusement non-feint.  
Il allait essayer de faire durer le plaisir aussi longtemps que possible. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un meilleur moyen de lier définitivement le garçon à lui, afin qu'il ne puisse plus jamais lui échapper.


End file.
